Continued Souls: Quatre and Dorothy
by soul of outer space
Summary: Relena and Duo play matchmaker and set Quatre and Dorothy up.


Soul of Outer Space

Continued Souls

Quatre and Dorothy

Quatre looked up from his plans, 'I wonder were she is right now?' he closed his eyes, even though it had been almost a year since he had last seen her, her face had left a permanent imprint on his mind.

"Mr. Winner?" his name being called snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry you were saying?"

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Positive."

"Duo how would you like to help me set them up?"

"Cool." Duo and Relena were sitting in one of Relena's many rooms of her house, trading information about Dorothy and Quatre,

"Now tell me word for word what he said."

"Okay it went like this: Hey Quatre buddy how are you doing, you know me I always like to call everyone my buddy because that's just how I am-"

"DUO!"

"Sorry, any ways he did his whole how are you I'm fine business. So we decided to go and talk, he asked me if I had been back to see Hilde yet and I said no, that I wanted to come and say hi first. We started to make conversation then I brought up Dorothy. I asked him have you seen Dorothy lately? He said no then under his breath I heard him say I whish I did though. I heard him loud and clear but I wanted him to say it again, when I asked him what he said he said that he didn't say any thing. Then he had to get to work so I decided to come here and tell you what he told me because I knew that you still talked to Dorothy and all that stuff." Relena tapped her finger on the table lightly in deep thought.

"How are we gonna get those two together?" Relena asked.

"I don't know?" Duo said,

"WHAT! The god of death doesn't have a plan?" She mocked him. He gave her a playful glare,

"Don't mock me Miss Relena I would hate to have to try and kill you." The two of them laughed and began to plan he evil scheme.

"Please Dorothy?"

"I don't know?"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Relena gave the girl her puppy dog eyes.

"No not the eyes anything but the eyes."

"Yes." Relena exclaimed, "So I'll pick you up about seven, remember look your best."

"Wait Relena, who's gonna be there?"

"Well you know the usual people, couple of friends," under her breath she said, "The gundam Pilots."

"Oh okay." Dorothy replied, 'I could have sworn she said gundam pilots…oh well.' Relena walked out of the room and down the hall to where Duo was waiting for her.

"Well?" He asked.

"In the famous words of Heero Yuy…Mission accomplished." 

"Are you sure Duo."

"Positive, Rel just wants to see everyone again… all were gonna do is go to the mall and then go out to dinner."

"Are you sure?" Quatre said raising an eyebrow.

"Come on is this the face of a man that would lie to you." He gave Quatre puppy eyes and Quatre burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay I'll come."

"The malls closing we better get going." Relena said as Duo, Quatre, Dorothy and herself walked out of the restaurant.

"I just have to go to one more store." Dorothy said.

"Okay, Relena and I will go get the car and meet you in the front."

"Okay." The group split in half.

"Hope this works." Relena said.

"It will…it has too."

"Okay I think I'll get this one."

"Okay lets go." The two headed for the cash register when the lights went out. "What's going on." They headed for the entrance to the store to find that it had the cage already locked over it.

"Oh no"

"What?"

"We're locked in."

"Don't worry Duo and Relena will come looking for us."

1 hour later

"They aren't coming are they?"

"I guess not." Quatre replied. They heard a noise from the other side of the mall hallway.

"What was that?" Dorothy asked fear in her voice.

"It was probably nothing." Quatre coming over to her and putting his arms around her trying to warm up her shaking figure.

"I hate the dark." She said snuggling closer

"Why?"

"Because darkness always reminds me of black and black reminds me of death."

"Oh, I can't make that feeling go away…just know that I'm right here when you're ready."

"Thanks Quatre." Quatre smiled at her and soon the two fell asleep.

"Come on." Duo whispered.

"Look at them they look so cute together." Relena pulled out a camera and took a picture. The blinding flash woke them with a start.

"What? What's going on?" Dorothy asked trying to sit up only to fall back down into Quatre's arms.

"So did you have a pleasant night?" Duo asked with a smirk.

"You didn't?" Dorothy asked. "You mean this whole thing was a set up?"

"WOW! She catches on quick."

"GUYS!"

"You enjoyed it though." Relena said hiding her smile. Quatre and Dorothy blushed.

"We knew that the two of you wanted to be alone we just gave you that extra push." Duo said.

"We will wait for you in the car, okay." The two started to leave.

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"You guys will be there when we come out…right?"

"Yes Dorothy we will be there." They two left. Dorothy and Quatre were alone once again. Before either of them said any thing, Quatre grabbed Dorothy by the soldiers and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss the both looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Dorothy?"

"Yes?" she said making her eyes meet his.

"Will you be my girlfriend… I really like you." Dorothy kissed him.

"I really like you too and I would love to be your girlfriend." The two kissed again and made their way to the car. When they got in the noticed something different about them.

"Who said it first?" Was the first thing out of Relena's mouth when they got in the car.

"What?"

"Who told the other, first." Duo said looking at them eagerly.

"I did." Quatre said completely confused.

"HA! I believe you ow me ten dollars Duo."

"Damnit!"

So did you like my story. Yes I know it's strange but I think the one about Duo and Hilde is cuter. Well tell me what you think.


End file.
